


Disbelief

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, The Prophecies Begin: Book 2: Fire and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Fireheart's hopes were lifted by Graystripe's apparent support before the Clan.
Relationships: Fireheart & Graystripe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> After an uncomfortable pause, in which the kit cried and cried, Fireheart mumbled, "Thanks for sticking up for me."
> 
> Graystripe shrugged. "Yeah, well," he meowed, “no one else was going to do it.” He twisted his head around and began to wash his tail.  
> — Chapter 21 of _Fire and Ice_

Fireheart had missed Graystripe, covered for his repeated absences, worried for him, wished over and over that Graystripe would speak to him. His hopes were lifted by Graystripe's apparent support before the Clan, then dashed again by Graystripe's apparent indifference when Fireheart tried to thank him.

While curled futilely around the hungry, loudly mewling kit, Fireheart hoped Graystripe would say something more when they were not surrounded by the other warriors. But when Graystripe did, in a quiet corner of the ThunderClan camp after Bluestar's announcement, it was worse than Graystripe's earlier shrug and silence.

"Your kittypet sister," Graystripe hissed, every word layered with disbelief. "You've been sneaking away for _moons,_ to have a kit already." For longer than Graystripe himself had been slipping out to meet a RiverClan cat, he meant. Was Graystripe implying, too, betrayal of their Clan for a kittypet to be worse than for a cat of a different Clan?

"Cloudkit is my _kin,"_ Fireheart answered, stung by how badly Graystripe evidently thought of him. As if Fireheart would _make up a sister,_ to hide the kind of transgressions that could result in a kit. But Graystripe only gave Fireheart a dark look, then turned away.


End file.
